Server:Moonglade Europe
Moonglade is a roleplaying (RP) realm where player versus player (PvP) is optional, not mandatory. The realm has a high quantity of roleplayers based on both the Alliance and Horde factions. Official Moonglade (Europe) Forum WoW RP Moonglade (EU) Wiki Entry About Moonglade (European Roleplaying Realm) Moonglade (Europe) officially launched on Tuesday, 8th November 2005 when Blizzard Entertainment opened a new data centre in Paris. It was the third English language European roleplaying realm to launch and was not opened as a migration realm. Moonglade did not gain migration until the Paid Character Transfer Service came into operation. Moonglade is located in cross-realm battle group six. As a roleplaying realm, Moonglade is subject to special rules that do not apply on Normal or PvP realms. New players are expected to adhere to these rules, as they are enforced by Blizzard. These rules include (but are not limited to): * You must use a roleplaying name (no abusive language, ThreeWordNames or movie references.) * You must not go Out of Character (OOC) in /say /yell or /emote. * You must not disrupt or harass roleplayers at roleplaying events. Whilst there is some controversy over whether the rules are strictly enforced 100%, they are in place and account sanctions can occur if people do not adhere to them. The players must stay strong and work together (welcoming new players) if the community is to become fruitful. History of Moonglade (Europe) Whilst all realms share one common storyline and history, they all deviate slightly because of player created storylines and content. Every single realm is technically an alternative world, and the timeline whilst having key points (eg. Blizzard-created events) still has unique Player-created events, stories and adventures that only exist in the one timeline. This makes each realm special in it's own right, and Moonglade is no exception. Major Events of Moonglade Steamwheedle Faire Considered to be the largest organised roleplaying event in the history of the Moonglade realm, over 250 people attended in total, almost causing the server that hosts the Tanaris region to crash. Despite the sheer size and logistical problems presented by catering for both Horde and Alliance, the Faire was a resounding success and there was practically no trouble. Kaboom gave away free ale, hosted a raffle for a free pet for both the Horde and Alliance attendees, a storytelling contest and a boxing match. The event lasted from approximately 16:00 until 19:00 and saw people queueing, dancing, sun bathing and having a good time in Steamwheedle Port a relatively untravelled location. The Opening of Ahn'Qiraj The quest chain to open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj was successfully completed on Moonglade by Vir Mortalis, an Alliance based raiding guild. The event began on a Sunday morning at 7am and took ten hours to complete. During the opening event and the Eranikus event in Moonglade, Vir Mortalis was assisted by the Horde guild Honorbound. Vir Mortalis came under fire at the time from various sources for "not informing the rest of the realm," that the Gates would be opened on this day at the time specified. Vir Mortalis argued that this was to prevent server crashes and because they had put the majority of the effort into completing the epic quest. A Day at the Races Falcore of Rhyme and Punishment organised for a collection of community photographs to be created on Sunday, 10th September 2006. The event was a huge success with over one hundred people from both the Horde and the Alliance attending at it's peak. Many screenshots (aka. photographs) were taken, and a very positive community atmosphere was felt by everyone who attended, new or adept. It has been proposed that such an event should take a yearly slot in the calendar. Moonglade Roleplaying Communities To encourage a realm-wide community and help foster a good roleplaying environment, roleplaying communities have been established on both factions, most notable is SquareRP. Currently, the following roleplaying communities are established and fully operational on Moonglade: * SquareRP An Alliance based community set in Cathedral Square, Stormwind. Players can join either as an Associate Guild or as an Individual, providing the majority of their 'downtime' is spent in/around the Cathedral Square area. * MARP The Moonglade Adventurer's and Roleplayer's community is a Horde based organisation that attempts to establish RP reasons for End Game raiding. It has proven to be very successful and popular. Several other communities have been proposed in the past, including one based on the Island of Theramore called TIRC, as well as communities based in Lakeshire, Darnassus and Southshore. Hopefully in the future, such endevours will prove to be successful. Role-playing Resources for Moonglade Guilds of Moonglade (Europe) Alliance | Horde The following is a list of Moonglade guilds, if you wish to add your guild to this list but are unsure how to safely edit the list, please refer to the page. If you wish to link to your guild website, do this via your Guild Name. Valid Guild Types are: RP, RP-PvP, RP-PvE, PvP, PvE, RP-Mixed and Other. Alliance Horde Other Role-playing Resources * Stratics - Role-playing 101 * Squirrel News - Introduction to Roleplay * RP Wiki - Introduction to Roleplaying * An Introduction to Roleplaying (AOL) * An Introduction to Roleplaying (Geocities) * Fantasy Name Generator * Random Tribe Generator * The Elvish Name Generator * The Hobbit Name Generator * Seventh Sanctum Dark Elf Name Generator * Murloc to English Translator